The Chipmunks and Chipettes Sing Weird Al
by Colliequest
Summary: My mom came up with the basic idea, actually. ROFL. I'm just adding to it and puting it in writing. Will include the Chipettes somewhere along the line. Please review, you'll get a virtual cookie. EDIT: Story's up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

My mom raised me to be very careful about what kind of music I listen to. She's doesn't like rock and roll. I myself, I'm not sure yet...but I definitely don't care for heavy metal. I'm always analyzing new songs, seeing what kind of message they give. If it's not a bad one, then I may listen to it sometimes. The Chipmunks, of course, are going to sing family-friendly songs. The songs they cover may not be that way, but if the Chipmunks cover them I know they're going to change some lyrics around to make it so when they sing it themselves. Still, doesn't mean that the song isn't going to have a worldly message.  
Anyway, back on topic. My mom does like Weird Al's songs, overall. She told me fondly of some she used to listen to. So I helped her find one on YouTube. When I commented on how I'd love to see the Chipmunks cover some of his songs (though they're typically covers themselves), she came up with some cute ideas involving "Eat It", "Fat", and "Girls Just Wanna Have Lunch". The idea kept nagging at me, so I decided to write some of those ideas into fanfiction. And since I can't work on my other stories right now, you can read this while you're waiting for me to update on _Consequences_. I guess.

More to come, just not sure when. But after looking up "Fat", I don't think I'm going to do a chapter featuring that one. Kinda creeps me out.

Disappointed with my writing here, really, but I was in a hurry. :P Plus, I've never actually seen Alvin refuse to eat, so I'm not sure how much of s stretch this is. I'm also not sure how well I did in keeping everyone in character.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Alvin and the Chipmunk_s, I'd have had them cover several of Weird Al's songs a long time ago. But I don't, so all I can do about it is write fanfiction.  
Neither do I own the songs. They belong to Mr. Weird Al Yankovic. (Did I even spell that right?)

Have fun and don't forget to review:

It was dinner time at the Seville house, and a certain Chipmunk was refusing to eat his supper...  
"Alvin, what's wrong with sloppy joes?" Theodore asked.  
"Uh, let's see...they're icky."  
"No, they're not. They're delicious!"  
"You've never even tried them, Alvin." Dave interjected.  
"But I'm going by...reviews. From...uh, some very respected food critics. Yeah, that's it."  
"I didn't know you were into reading up on that kind of stuff, Alvin." Theodore commented innocently. "Maybe we could compare notes sometime!"  
Alvin had no interest in doing so, but what could he do? "Uh...sure..."  
"Who did the reviews you read?"  
"Uh...the world's most respected food critics..."  
Simon who had been watching skeptically until now, scoffed audibly. "Yeah, and who would that be?" His tone was one of sarcasm.  
Alvin stammered. "Well, uh....there was this...I read it in the...er..." He trailed off. "I don't remember, okay!"  
"Right..." Simon rolled his eyes.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Alvin crossed his arms and acted hurt.  
"Well, considering your track record, no."  
Alvin shot his brother a crossed look.  
"Maybe he's telling the truth, Simon." Theodore said.  
"I seriously doubt it, Theodore. Very seriously."  
"Hey, just because I don't want to eat my supper and I have a good reason, you think I'm lying?" Alvin balled up his fists under the table. "That hurts, Simon, that really hurts."  
"This is making me think of 'Eat It', by Weird Al..." Theodore said, almost to himself.  
"You would think of that song, Theodore." Dave laughed.  
Simon smiled. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea. He stood up from the table and began singing and dancing in the middle of the kitchen floor.

_How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran_  
Here Theodore stood up and joined in.  
_Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan So eat it, just eat it (prrr)_

"Hey!" Alvin exlcaimed, clearly offended. "Are you guys calling me fussy?"  
His brothers ignored him and kept on singing and dancing.

_Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate _  
_Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate ooh _  
_You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate _  
_So eat it, don't you tell me you're full_

"Well maybe I am! Ever thought of that?" Alvin was getting angrier by the minute. Were his own brothers mocking him?

_Just eat it, eat it , eat it _  
_Get yourself an egg and beat it _  
_Have some more chicken, have some more pie _  
_It doesn't matter , it's broiled or fried _  
_Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, ooh_

Simon and Theodore sure looked like they were having fun. Alvin couldn't resist any longer and decided to join in. Simon didn't mind when he took over the lead, it was his usual position in their bad after all.

_Your table manners are a cryin' young shame _  
_You're playin' with your food like it's some kind of game _  
_Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame _  
_So eat it, just eat it (prr)(burp)_

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed after Alvin burped. "That's not good table manners!"  
Alvin shrugged and started on the next verse.

_You better listen, better do what you're told ooh _  
_You haven't even touched your tuna casserole ooh _  
_You better chow down or it's gonna get cold _  
_So eat it_

Dave was watching them bemusedly, wondering what Simon had in mind. How would singing this song convince Alvin to eat his supper?

_I don't care if you're full _  
_Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it _  
_Open up your mouth and feed it _  
_Have some more yogurt, have some more spam _  
_It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned _  
_Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it _  
_Don't you make me repeat it Have a banana, have a whole bunch _  
_It doesn't matter what you have for lunch _  
_Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it _  
_(hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh)_

They were having fun. Even if this didn't work, Simon decided, he'd at least have had a good time trying.

_Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it _  
_If it's gettin' cold, reheat it_  
_ Have a big dinner, have a light snack _  
_If you don't like it you can't send it back _  
_Just eat it, eat it, (woohoo) eat it, eat it _  
_Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)_  
_Have some more chicken,(woohoo) have some more pie (woohoo)_  
_It doesn't matter , it's broiled or fried Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it_  
_ Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)_  
_Have a banana,(woohoo) have a whole bunch_  
_ It doesn't matter what you had for lunch Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it_

"Boy, that workout made me hungry." Theodore said after they finished, getting back to the table and picking up his fork hungrily. His stomach growled.  
"Tell me what doesn't make you hungry, Theodore." Alvin mumbled, taking his own seat at the table.  
"Spiders." Theodore shuddered at the though.  
To everyone's surprise, after they said grace Alvin began eating his sloppy joe. Turns out Simon's plan had been to make Alvin hungry by giving him a real workout. He didn't think it would work, though, but he figured it was worth a try. Alvin hadn't had much to eat for lunch that day, and they had been playing outside for several hours before supper. Dancing and singing that song had been just what Alvin needed to make him hungry enough to try something that he thought looked gross. He knew that no amount of begging or haggling would convince Dave to let him have something else for supper, and he didn't have the patience to wait on bribing Theodore into making him one secrely later on, either.  
After supper, Dave spoke up. "So, did you like it after all, Alvin?"  
"It was okay, I guess," came the cool reply. The chipmunk was too proud to admit that he had loved the sloppy joes.


	2. AN: Story is up for adoption

I will not be continuing this story. I apologize if I'm disappointing anyone, I don't mean to...it's just that working on two chapter stories at once isn't easy. And I decided it's kinda silly. At least the way I was doing it. The concept for the story itself isn't silly.

1. I know some people like it, so I won't be deleting it and will put it up for adoption.

2. Apologies to MADELINE2010 who offered to help me on it. I don't mean to leave you hanging, and we'll still be working on Consequences together. I also apologize for taking so long on the story.

3. If it's alright with Madeline2010, anyone who adopts this story has to co-write with her, unless she doesn't want to.

4. Adopters will have to be approved by me and Madeline2010.

5. Anyone who adopts this story will please keep it at a K or Kplus rating. No higher than that.

6. Anyone who adopts this story must stick to Weird Al songs-after all, that's what the story's about!

Again, I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone. I hate disappointing people, to a fault. But I have to drop this story. And I honestly thought I'd never be doing this.


End file.
